


Dance with the Devil

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chunin Exams, F/M, Hair, One Shot, SasuSaku - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Chunin Exams, Sasuke must cope with his new ability. But when Sakura's threatened, he lashes out. It would seem that he cares... And Sakura discovers his true hair preference all on her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again, captured once more by Naruto. I rented the original series (the second part of the Chunin Exams, to be exact) from the library to watch when I babysat my youngest sister. I saw the whole incident with Orochimaru (creeper...), and Sakura actually stepping up for once and doing something. When I saw the part when Sasuke wakes up, I knew I had to write this. So, thank you, Naruto. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I know it's not my best work ever, but I just needed to get this out of my system. Thanks!

Sasuke cringed within his mind, the pain growing to the point of extremes. It was all because of that damned Orochimaru. But beneath the pain, there was something more, something he had always wanted: power. He could sense it, but he just couldn't reach it. It welled inside of him, the fire within his veins burning slowly and hotly. He winced, trying to push past this temporary state. He wanted to wake up. He had to protect Sakura, seeing as how she couldn't do it herself, and Naruto, for obvious reasons. He knew Naruto wasn't going to be any help now after fighting with Orochimaru.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. Please wake up. Please."

He halted his thoughts, attempting to focus them toward his ears. He didn't know how long it took. It felt likes hours before the fogginess disappated enough for him to hear his teammate. He heard her sigh as she shuffled around him, laying a cool cloth against his forehead. He sighed, struggling once again to step forward from the growing shadows inside of him.

"Looks like a sleepy lookout over there."

'No... No... No!' His concentration broke, and the buzzing fog relcaimed his hearing. 'Damn it! Why can't I... I need more power... I need strength.."

_"I can help with that. Just relax and let me help..."_ He felt the pain disappear, and it was quickly replaced with something else entirely.  _"See what I can offer you? I can give you what you want most..."_

He opened his eyes and stood, the new power giving him the energy he desperately needed. He quickly spotted his teammate behind Team 10, and he growled. He slowly rested his gaze on the enemy shinobi, rasping, "Which one did this to you, Sakura?" How dare they do such a thing. He glanced over at her when she didn't answer, stepping forward. He could see the terror in her eyes, not from what they did, but from him. He quickly counted the cuts and bruises gathered across her face, and he nearly lost it. Her hair was scattered across the grass, and it pained him. "Which one?"

"I did it, you brat."

Sasuke smirked, bringing his foot up to take another step. He could sense the man's unease as he lifted his own hands.

"Where'd he-, ah!"

"You're so proud of your arms, aren't you?" He slowly tugged on them, pulling the muslces and bone. They popped loudly as they left their home in their sockets, and he chuckled. He turned toward the nin's teammates, eyes blazing. "Who next..."

"Sasuke-kun, no!" He was surprised to feel arms around him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see his pink-haired comrade. "Please. No more."

He nearly winced as the power faded, and his weary grew. He waited until the Oto nins hurried away to collapse to his knees, Sakura right beside him.

"Sasuke-"

"You were afraid."

She stared down at her hands, whispering, "I was scared I was going to lose you to that...''

"Don't be. I'm getting exactly what I wanted."

"But Sas-"

"You're not to tell anyone, understand?"

"Yes."

"Wha- Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair?" Naruto shouted, plopping down next to them.

"I'm changing my image," she whispered, brushing a few pieces of hair from her clothes.

Naruto frowned, but got engaged talking to Shikamaru and Chouji nearby.

"So, what did happen?"

"I cut it."

"Why?"

"I had to protect you and Naruto. Sacrificing my hair was worth it."

'So she has finally realized it...' "Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She stared at him for a second before nodding.

He leaned in, whispering into her ear, "I like your hair better short, anyway." He stood carefully, dragging Naruto away from the lazy genius. "Let's go. Everyone had to have heard that."

Sakura blinked, then smiled. 'You were wrong, Ino. So very wrong.'

* * *

**I feel so ashamed... *hides in closet of shame***


End file.
